universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensions and Realities
This page is to talk about the usage of terms such as Dimensions and Reality in both official terms and how they would apply in this wikia. Dimension Dimensions by the official scientific definition is an axis for which things can exist on - for example, a point is 0 - dimensional, a line is 1 - dimensional, a plane is 2 - dimensional, a cube is 3 - dimensional, etc. Time is considered to be the fourth dimension. According to M theory or String Theory, their exists 10/11 spatial dimensions which are curled up into small objects which we can't interact with, or Brane which is the 4-Dimensional spacetime. In most fictional cases, when someone creates a dimension, it is not technically a really universe and should not be treated as such unless described, because a dimension should only be applied to what is visibly shown, such as a dimensions containing a city should be around city level or so. Reality In some cases, the usage of Reality can mean a lot of things, but it is usually officially defined as the state of things as they actually exist, as opposed to an idealistic or notional idea of them. such as our sensations, our ability to perceive and analyze our surroundings. When talking about an actual reality it should contain 4 or 11 dimensions (depending on which theory or how it is described) to be considered an actual reality, or include having large number of contents such as stars, planets, galaxies, nebulas, etc., or if Stated as indistinguishable to a Universe, but would need discussion, or backed up by the above two applications.Saridakis E. (2016). "Information, reality, and modern physics". International Studies in the Philosophy of Science. 30: 327–341. In fictional cases, Realities are often defined as the same as Universes, which like Dimensions, should be analyzed with extreme care as to avoid inflation of stats for any verse. Because if someone is stated to be a Reality Warper, does not mean that they can warp the entirety of one's reality (unless proven), just by extension of what they can influence, such as a person, building, area of influence, rules of reality, etc.. In fact, Pocket Reality Creation is usually smaller than an actual reality/universe, and could be considered Dimensions as well. Hyperverse In more theoretical or fictional cases, Hyperverse defined as a reality of a higher dimensional order than the 11-dimensional multiverse our own reality is assumed to be in some theories. This idea is very controversial in the physics community due to many reasons and isn't accepted yet. And when using such terms would be considered Hyperversal or beyond whenever just because every verse that uses such terms would without details and without demonstration, could create chaos of stats inflation. This thus should only be taken into consideration after extensive proof and discussions are head. otherwise souls be considered unknown. Other Terms Other terms in the cosmological setting found in high end fiction, where the overarching setting is detailed in "layers, realms, planes, domains, etc.". Within such a cosmology, the difference between these layers/planes is actually greater than the difference between physical dimensions, due to each layer containing several dimensions within them. Otherwise, these can be known as metaphysical layers. In most cases, these meta-layers have a reality-fiction difference, meaning, the difference between each layer (not the dimensions of the layer) is like the difference between reality and fiction. Basically, to a higher layer entity, the lower entity is so insignificant that it can hardly be called real. Not all composite hierarchies have a reality-fiction difference, and lack of a such difference does not disqualify a cosmology from being classified as composite. Also, a composite hierarchy still fits into the Tiering System, whereas each individual cosmology should be reviewed on a case-by-case basis and tiered accordingly. How to apply to Feats/Stats This is to talk about how creation or manipulations of dimensions and realities can apply to stats and feats of certain verses. This is one of the more controversial topics to discuss, some times the character only creates pocket dimensions/realities and not really utilize it for combat, maybe they done, when discussing stats with these abilities but here are a few ways that this can be established. * Describing what the dimension/reality contains, such as planets/stars/galaxies, etc.. but simple observation is not really enough, unless there are statements that they are stars or planets or anything, or if they are seen being able to interact or travel to said bodies. * Sometimes, "Timelines" would be considered Realities or Universes as well as they be part of a Multiverse as it has the matter and energy of a universe as well, but only if that entails if said individual, power or item possesses the means of creating a universe, and it is important to note if it is scale worthy and how it is used for. * If the users is connected to say created dimension/reality, and if they are destroyed along with the user or vice versa, this would give some credibility and weight to stats. * If said dimension/reality created has a planet, and if said planet is going to be destroyed by a certain feat, then use the GBE to find the stats. * But in some websites for crossover battle discussion, it is best to use best estimate or judgement call for measurement of dimensions/realities via size. * However if it is a dimension or reality that was not created by a particular user and was already existing such as Our Universe, and a user can effect it in it's entirety of existence or completely destroy it, then it is Universe level. Reference }} Category:Information Category:Rules Category:Stats